A new crop of Genin
by LivinTheVidaLoca
Summary: 20 years have passed since the forth great Ninja war, Thanks to Naruto and Sasuke, Obito and Madara lost. Naruto now sits at the Hokages desk as the 6th Hokage while Sasuke serves as head of the Anbu, together they watch as the new generation of Shinobi take their place in the world by force. rated M for Violence and occasional swearing ACCEPTING OC's


**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

**PLOT**

**20 years have passed since the forth great Ninja war, Thanks to Naruto and Sasuke, Obito and Madara lost. Naruto now sits at the Hokages desk as the 6th Hokage while Sasuke serves as head of the Anbu, together they watch as the new generation of Shinobi take their place in the world by force. rated M for Violence and occasional swearing**

* * *

**Name: a First and last name**

**Age: anywhere between the age of 12-13(unless applying for a teacher or bad guy role, I need Bad**

**guys)**

**Village: (Since its set in a peaceful time students choose what village they want to train)**

**Rank: Genin, Chūnin or Jounin or Missing Nin**

**Looks: Good description**

**Appearance: what they wear and any accessories**

**Personality: be as detailed as possible**

**Family: Not all have to be Orphans, your Oc's can be related to Characters from the Anime, (Son, Daughter, Niece Nephew)**

**Chakra Nature: For Genin there can be two but they need to be rookies**

**Genjutsu: 1/10**

**Ninjutsu: 1/10**

**Taijutsu: 1/10**

**Kenjutsu(Sword fighting): 1/10**

**?-Jutsu: this is for those who want to submit one i haven't listed. 1/10**

**Doujutsu: yes/no and 1/10**

**Other: for Ninja's who use Puppets or something like that (Not sure what that's called)**

**Other: Anything else I may and probably have left out**

* * *

**Ok now this is a set up to how the story by showing how the war ends (In my Opinion) THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE Manga. Now make sure if you send an OC Via PM, put the character's name in the PM ox title otherwise I'll ignore it. (Spoiler if you don't read the manga) Neji will have been killed in the war**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The War ends, a Friendship rekindles**

* * *

The war rages on, many Shinobi have died as a result of the conflict, however despite all the death there was a glimmer of hope that if the war ends in victory there could be peace throughout the villages.

As an Exhausted Kakashi, Guy, Naruto and Killer B look up at the Nameless man behind the white mask who declared war on the world as his mask breaks and falls off a look of terror shows on Kakashi and Guy as they recognise the man himself.

"I-it can't be" Guys says with a shocked stutter. "Its not possible"

"What? What's not possible?" Naruto asks looking up at the man "Who is he?"

"Obito…Obito Uchiha!" Kakashi answers not taking his eyes off the man known as Obito.

"Who's that?" Naruto asks still not sure.

"He's my old teammate…who gave me the Sharingan" Kakashi states and Naruto's eyes widen.

"But you died in the last war!" Guy speaks to Obito.

"Did I?" Obito answers coldly "…i don't remember dying there" he finishes

"But where have you been, and why are you doing this" Kakashi asks

"…you let Rin Die!" Obito glares at Kakashi who looks down ashamed, as he did another man appeared. "Madara….did the Kages give you Much trouble?" he asks and Kakashi, Guy, Naruto and Killer B look even more concerned as well as shocked.

"Obito…I see you have the remaining Jinjuriki here…yet you have failed to capture them" his voice cold.

"I guess so…well lets get them now" Obito advances with Madara onto their 4 opponents, the difference in their power becomes oblivious as the two Uchiha easily separate and overpower Naruto and B while Kakashi and Guy are too exhausted to move

After a long battle with the two Uchiha, Naruto Killer B, Kakashi and Might Guy where to exhausted and things only escalated when Obito and Madara summoned the Ten Tails. even after the whole Shinobi Alliance arrived, they had fought well but well doesn't win wars,

"_We can't win…"_ Kakashi tries to move as Madara's Susanoo forms

"Let's wrap this up" Madara smirked as his Susanoo swung at Kakashi closed his eyes and awaited his death, the sound of a collision was heard but Kakashi opened his eyes to see what happened the where amazed to see the first of Madara's Susanoo was deflected by another…a purple Susanoo, and stood in the center of this Purple Susanoo…a familiar yet surprising face

"Sasuke!" Naruto smiles as Sasuke looks at him.

"Why are you here Sasuke?" Obito asks, Sasuke's gaze turns to Obito.

"I…am here the avenge Itachi" Sasuke smirks "My duty is to avenge him and the Uchiha clan"

"Then why side against your own?" Obito questions

"My clan…my father…Mother…Itachi…all of them where killed because of you!" Sasuke points accusingly at Obito "All of my pain, suffering and the Hatred etched into my heart was caused by you!".

"So you figured it out" Obito smirks "Yes their deaths where necessary for my plan to succeed"

"You will do well to watch what You say about the Uchiha in my presence" Sasuke emits a cold aura from his very core "Scum like you don't deserve to be called Uchiha, your deaths is the true restoration of the Uchiha Clan because with your deaths i alone will end the hatred of the Uchiha!" he declares.

"Sasuke...you don't have to do it alone" Naruto says putting his hand on Sasuke's shoulder "The best way for your clan to clear its name is to join the Shinobi Alliance" he continues "But before your clan can be restored you must make amends for all the pain you caused" he says more seriously "So much death...but i believe that together we can beat them"

"But what about everyone else?" Sakura asks "Do we not get the chance to fight for the people we care about?" she asks sadly.

"...I was blinded my hatred" Sasuke spoke and Sakura looked at him "You came to me and tried to kill me" he continues and she winces remembering "Why?"

"B-because i couldn't bare to see destroy yourself anymore" she explains "Because i love you so-" shes interrupted by Sasuke's lips touching her own.

breaking the kiss "Thank you...Sakura...i am truly grateful to have you in my life" he smiles at the blushing girl "But as a Medic you should heal and evacuate everyone while me and Naruto finish this" he states confidently.

"Y-yes" is all she can muster as Kakashi and the other Captains pull their men out of the battle field. _'Naruto...Sasuke'_ Kakashi thinks looking at his two students _'You can win this..." _he smiles despite all the death around him_, _because for the first time since the Ten Tails appeared.

"Naruto, this is your final chance" Obito states "Surrender now or i will kill everyone precious to you" he says coldly.

"That will not happen" Sasuke speaks before Naruto "Even if cost me my life i will make sure you never see Rin smile again" Sasuke smirks, he had observed the whole battle and some how new Obito's true goal "You don't deserve happiness" he adds

"Sasuke" Naruto says transforming into his Nine tail form "Lets end this once and for all" he declares and both him and Sasuke charge at the Ten Tails, the ensuing battle resulted in the down fall of Obito and Madara and the Destruction and separation of the Ten Tails.

"Naruto" Sasuke says weakly

"Yeah" Naruto responds equally weak

"Thank you...for fighting to protect our bond as friends" Sasuke says sincerely.

"No problem" Naruto smiles

"But...your still dead last" the old arrogance returns to Sasuke tone of speaking.

"whatever you say Emo-Boy" Naruto hand reaches out and the both fist pump "Welcome home Sasuke"

* * *

**The End**


End file.
